


Ara Ma'athlan Vhenas

by Cease_Sphire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amputation, Cerebral Palsy, Child Death, Disabled Character, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Non-Graphic Violence, One Night Stands, Post Tresspasser, Pre Dragon Age 4, surviving twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cease_Sphire/pseuds/Cease_Sphire
Summary: Why would anyone draw a child's mind so deep into the Fade to, of all things, play? To seek the answer, Solas finally breaks a promise to himself to severe all contact with his Vhenan. But after reaching out to her and the boy he is left with only more questions.A short story set post-Tresspasser and potentially pre-Dragon Age 4 that could fit into my MGIT Universe although reading Shameless With a Side of Egg and Noodles is not required.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ara Ma'athlan Vhenas

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the lovely: iconLadyTheirin: she was a joy to work with and please do look at her rates linked below!  
> http://ladytheirin.deviantart.com/journal/COMMISSIONS-OPEN-632510245
> 
> The full-size image of the work I commissioned for this story is here: http://ladytheirin.deviantart.com/art/DAI-Ara-Ma-athlan-Vhenas-Commission-642734348
> 
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home
> 
> Elgara vallas, da'len - Sun sets, little one,  
> Melava somniar - Time to dream  
> Mala tara aravas - Your mind journeys,  
> Ara ma'desen melar - But I will hold you here
> 
> Iras ma ghilas, da'len - Where will you go, little one  
> Ara ma'nedan ashir - Lost to me in sleep?  
> Dirthara lothlenan'as - Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Bal emma mala dir - Deep with in your heart
> 
> Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one,  
> Irassal ma ghilas - Wherever you shall go  
> Ma garas mir renan - Follow my voice  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home  
> Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So (I swear every time I hear it I get chills.)
> 
> Garas quenathra - Why are you here?/Why have you come?  
> Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one  
> ma’lath - my love  
> Sahlin vhenas, ma’lath - Come home, my love.
> 
> Seth: thin, tenuous. (nickname)  
> Setheneran: Land of waking dreams. A place where the Veil is thin. (full proper name.)  
> Nadia:Hope
> 
> Also for those who are wondering Setheneran has cerebral palsy due to complications when he and Nadia were born prematurely.  
> http://www.webmd.com/brain/understanding-cerebral-palsy-basic-information#1

  
  


_“Elgara vallas, da'len. Melava somniar. Mala tara aravas ara ma'desen melar…”_

It was the lullaby sung in elven which lured him out of the woods into the sunlit meadow. It meant she had brought the boy with her again. 

The four maybe five-year-old child’s eyes were wide with wonder at their surroundings and with little doubt over how she manipulated the Fade to suit them. Long grass, dotted with little lavender flowers, swayed in a gentle breeze and halla grazed a stone’s throw away from them. The sky above held only hints of shimmering green among the cheery blue.

 _“Iras ma ghilas, da'len. Ara ma'nedan ashir. Dirthara lothlenan'as. Bal emma mala dir…”_

His heart hammered as every instinct urged him to go and leave the two to their own devices. It had been years since he told her, “I will never forget you” before walking away. Years of watching her from afar in the Fade and skirting her searching gaze and reach. Yet whenever they were in the Fade together, no matter how far he was or how hard he tried to fight it, his steps always led him to her.

_“Tel'enfenim, da'len. Irassal ma ghilas. Ma garas mir renan. Ara ma'athlan vhenas. Ara ma'athlan vhenas…”_

But sentiment and love for his bondmate were not the reasons why he approached now or so he lied to himself. His greater concern, he reasoned was to warn her of the dangers of drawing a child’s mind so young into the Fade. 

“This certainly is an interesting place is it not, Seth?” She murmured to the frail boy who only grinned brightly in response as he got up to run about the tree stump she sat upon. His gate was wobbly as a foal and he stumbled a little but it did not dampen his enthusiasm one bit.

Solas ground his teeth and his scowl deepened as Ellana hooked her arm about Setheneran’s waist and tugged him back into her lap to shower his face with kisses. While they both giggled, he continued his slow strides towards them unnoticed. At least until the halla huffed and scattered in alarm. In that moment she pulled Setheneran close, glared up to face whatever possible threat was coming at them and froze. The heat in her glare evaporated instantly to hope mixed with understandable caution.

“What do you want,” Ellana demanded and jerked her chin up in challenge. “Garas quenathra?”

Solas did not miss at how her right hand draped around Setheneran. How her shoulders hunched protectively over him. The boy took notice and with small chubby hands clung to what remained of her other arm as he fidgeted and curiously regarded him with grey maybe blue eyes. However, it did not take long before the child’s features twisted in fear. With a small sound of distress, he turned and burrowed his face into Ellana’s bosom. 

In his favorite sweater, breeches and foot wraps Solas was grateful he thought to not wear his usual armor else upset the boy more. He made no move closer and waited for him to calm down.

“Tel'enfenim, da'len,” Ellana soothed the child and rubbed his back. Her gaze however never wavered from his since he arrived. 

Solas shifted nervously from one foot to another as her missing forearm and hand slowly reformed. When she reached out, her fingers did not move to beckon him closer but spread to warn him off. In her palm what little power that remained of the anchor glowed in warning and air began to thicken with so much magic the fine hairs upon the back of his neck pricked up in alert.

He took some time before he thought to ask, “Is his mother aware he is here?”

“Yes.”

 _Curt and as always straight to the point,_ he thought and had to fight from cracking a grin. At least until he heard the thunder rumble in the distance as the sky darkened, the meadow’s foliage started to wither away. To it all the boy started to fuss, cover his ears and whimper more.

“Interesting. Your grasp of the Fade is improving however slipping at present. I’m sorry. I didn't come here to upset you or your nephew.” 

With a grimace, Ellana worked to regain her focus. Soon the storm grew quieter and new plant life took root and expanded quickly to soften their surroundings again. The sky lightened but to a sunset instead of high noon. Once done she mockingly inquired, “There. Is that better?”

Hardly a warm welcome but he didn't blame her after all he had put her and the world through so far. Hard feelings and sarcasm aside, there remained her more than rational concern that he could be nothing more than a demon in disguise.

“I only came to inquire as to why you would bring a child so young here as I thought you were well aware of the dangers.”

She was about to answer when the boy poked his head out from her embrace and cried, “Boo! Hi-hi!” He next gave a grin and a clumsy wave before snatching his hand back to cover his mouth with a gasp.

Solas raised his brows in mild amusement before offering a smile back. Whereas Ellana gave a jump and pulled back to study the child in shock. From his spies’ reports, Solas recalled the occasional comment on how the boy did not talk very much. He realized the child's words were rarer than he assumed by the absolute joy that lit up Ellana’s entire face. In fact, she appeared to be on the verge of tears when the boy started chanting, “Aneth-aneth ara.” His small face scrunching in concentration.

“Yes, that’s right! Aneth ara, try one more time?” she urged and held her breath.

The boy grinned and murmured, “Aneth ara.”

“Good job!” 

Setheneran gave a little laugh, pleased with himself at her praise before he nervously looked to Solas and inquired, “F-falon?” 

To this Ellana sniffed back the tears and struggled to keep up her smile. “Let’s find out, shall we?” She kept up the smile long enough to kiss the boy’s brow. But the moment she turned back to Solas, it vanished. Solas guessed solely for the child’s benefit alone she kept her tone polite. 

“So is that it? That's all you want after all of this time? To point out the obvious to me that he shouldn’t be here?”

She was still understandably wary and he could do little else to prove he was not a demon. After he offered a simple nod he admitted, “I seek nothing more than to advise caution but perhaps even that was a mistake.”

The fragile hope that filled her eyes from before returned as she finally lowered her guard. It made him take a step back when all he wanted was to take one forward.

“I shall trouble you here no more. Goodbye Vhenan,” he added and started to turn around. All to hide him flinching over the slip of calling her that and to retreat with as much dignity as possible.

Normally her title would do but she had relinquished her role of Inquisitor. Dramatically, according to his spies. Delight had lit the former servant's eyes as admiration filled the other’s as they both took turns to recount how Ellana, an elven woman, had marched into the Exalted Council. How she kept her head held high and ignored the whispers and titters from the humans over not just letting Fen'Harel, in the guise of a lowly apostate, into her inner circle but also possibly into her bed. She did not flinch or hesitate as she next held their book up high and asked the crowd if they knew what it meant. She then belittled the panel over their nitpicking and bickering before dropping the Divine’s Writ down and dissolving the Inquisition. She ignored the gasps and cries of alarm to march right back out of the room with an expression of pure disgust. 

As far as his other spies could determine Ellana retired to Kirkwall and began doting over her nephew and niece whose father served the Hawke estate and occasionally the current viscount, Varric Tethras. But deep down Solas wondered if, in reality, she was taking the advice he had given Sera years ago. How it is wise to divide any group up into a number of cells so no one can betray all of the group’s secrets. But so far the only thing his followers could determine was Ellana, for the most part, kept to herself, her immediate family and friends. At least when not visiting with members of her former inner circle or running around on rooftops with Sera to terrorize corrupt nobles with other friends of the Red Jenny.

He was nearing halfway to the tree line when she called out, “Solas wait!”

Determined not to falter further, he continued to walk but her next words froze him in his tracks. 

“I don't bring him here.” 

He kept his back to them as he pondered the implications. When he heard her catch up, he slowly turned to watch her stroll closer with the child upon her hip. 

After setting the boy carefully down and resting her hand on his shoulder she went on to explain, “He doesn't always come here when he sleeps. Just if we are near where the Veil is thin. We are all keeping an eye on him the best we can. But I worry as he grows he will gain the ability to do this more frequently or when you…” To his grimace, she took pause to work up the nerve to go on. “I know I have no right to ask you this but will you please help him? Only if I cannot be here. Maybe, help me to teach him how to survive in-”

“No, and you well know why.” 

He said it gently but she flinched and her eyes watered over as if he had struck her. She slouched only momentarily. Hurt, she coiled up but instead of lashing out in fury as he expected she continued to plea.

“Solas, whatever you have in store for us-this world… I’ve lost Nadia and I cannot bear to lose Setheneran too. He-my family are all I have left.”

However soft her words they still battered and he could not hide the pain over the mention of their lost daughter. He hated how his eyes burned every time he thought of her, passing before she could even take her first breath and all that he could have done to save her. The boy clinging to Ellana’s side with vulnerable expression further shook his resolve.

“Nadia, I should have...” Solas shook his head unable to say more. His eyes lowered in regret and shame. "I'm..." he could not finish. No amount of apologies would bring their daughter back.

It had been one last moment of weakness on both their parts. He took a risk and told her the truth, all of it. To his shock she sill kissed him, then again harder.

"I still love you. Now take me..."

Her breathy whisper in elvish shattered any remaining hesitations he had.

That night they faced death and from it created life. Consummated their bond before severing it once again to the sweet sacrifice of duty. Yet if he had only known they had created far more than memories in the frantic and desperate moments, hours before the defeat of Corypheus, the destruction of his orb and his departure, it would have changed everything. At the very least he would have visited Ellana in the Fade. Complications to his plans aside, he would have still aided her in some way. But he could hardly blame Ellana for keeping the pregnancy a secret from not just the world due to scandal but also from him. Not when she had made every effort to find him before going into early labor. He felt the blame was entirely his for he had avoided her. Worried he would abandon his plans, he ignored her calls to him in the Fade and during his waking hours barely evaded Leliana’s network of spies. 

From the corner of his watering eyes he watched and waited for her to point out one more mistake he made which wounded her and yet she only gave a sad sigh.

Carefully she inched closer and whispered, “I know ma’lath. I’m sorry. I should not have brought her up.”

“You have every right to. Every right to be angry.” He tried to take a step back but his feet would not move as she drew closer still.

“Solas... I don't blame you for what happened to her. Never. She was simply not meant to be. We… I-I have Seth at least.”

His gaze returned to the boy. A child, to his misunderstanding, born around the same time as their stillborn daughter. Seth in return peeked up as he scooted behind Ellana's skirt shyly. With a pained smile, for a moment Solas pretended the child was theirs. Little did he know he did not need to as he took a step closer to his bondmate and their surviving twin boy. 

His voice cracked and without any hesitation, he promised, “Very well Elly. I’ll watch over him when I can but _only_ if you cannot. And I will strive to do all I can to keep you and your family safe.”

“You’ll protect him, first and foremost? Will you swear it?”

“If that is what you wish, then I swear it,” he vowed without hesitation. “It’s the least I can do. I will also ask a few of my friends here to watch over him if neither one of us is... available. That is if his mother and father will permit spirits being around their son.”

Tears of relief slipped down Ellana freckled cheeks as she softly assured, “Yes. His father I can say with all certainty is agreeable to the arrangement as for his mother well... she will do anything to protect her son. _Anything._ Please remember that, ma’lath.”

He should have pulled away when she suddenly reached out. But his eyes closed when her hand cupped his cheek. He leaned into it, savoring her touch until his held breath broke out upon a shaky gasp. The pad of her thumb found and caressed the dimple upon his chin and the lightest of tugs upon his jaw from her fingers was all it took for his restraint to crumble. Solas rushed forward to close the few remaining inches between them. And as his lips crashed down upon hers, his arms slipped under hers to yank her closer.

How long they kissed, Solas had no idea or cared but in the end, like always with his heart, the moment felt far too fleeting. It was Setheneran’s little barefoot stepping on his that had him breaking the kiss to look down. Caught the boy’s eyes went wide, he stumbled back and with a squeak, he hid once again behind Ellana’s skirts.

She was quick to drop down to his level and reassure, “No need to fuss. He will never hurt you, Seth. He’s here to protect you.”

“Falon?” The boy asked again.

Solas took the opportunity to step back from them and catch his breath.

“More da’len,” Ellana whispered as she pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. In turn, the child threw his arms around her neck and with a little effort, he hopped up to get back upon Ellana’s right hip.

When she straightened and noticed Solas backing farther away from them she softly coaxed, “Sahlin vhenas, ma’lath.”

“You know I can’t.”

“No, it’s you won’t consider another way,” she gently argued back with a shake of her head. “But my offer to help you find a better one still stands.”

“You’ve given me more than enough help already.”

“And when you’re ready for more we’ll be waiting. Come da’len, it’s time to wake up.” 

He watched them vanish to the waking world. Alone he dropped to his knees and allowed himself to weep. It took him some time to collect himself and wipe all the tears away. As he started to feel himself slip through the Veil and back to his duties, Solas absently wondered why Ellana’s twin brother went with such a fanciful yet fitting name for the boy. 

But what nagged at Solas most was why she had told the little boy he was more.


End file.
